Gothel's Tower
Gothel's Tower is a New Enchanted Forest location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the sixth episode of the seventh season. Gothel's Tower is based on Rapunzel's Tower from the fairytale "Rapunzel", and the Disney film Tangled. History Later, by ship, Hook and his crewmate Smee travel to the tower in search of a rare flower, which Hook needs to kill Rumplestiltskin. While Smee waits outside, Hook scales the tower alone and enters through the window. He meets Rapunzel, who is actually Gothel in disguise, and she spins him a fabricated tale about how a witch trapped her in the tower using the flower. After Rapunzel informs him of a garden where the flower can be found, Hook promises to return for her once he has gotten it. With Smee, Hook goes to the garden and follows Rapunzel's advice by singing a tale of a drunken sailor, triggering a giant garden gnome into attacking them, however, Hook manages to locate the flower by singing his mother's lullaby. After the gnome's destruction, Smee returns to wait on the ship while Hook climbs up the tower again and gives Rapunzel the flower. Using her womanly wiles, Rapunzel then seduces Hook and spends a night of passion with him. The morning after, Hook is shocked to hear a baby's cry in the tower, with Rapunzel revealing the child is his. She then takes off her disguise, showing herself to be Gothel, and explains how the flower sped up her pregnancy once she conceived the child and her reasons for needing someone of her own bloodline. Hook frowns upon her decision to abandon the infant girl, and after he refuses to go with her, Gothel departs from the tower on her own. Afterwards, Hook leaves the tower temporarily to return to the Wish Realm to fulfill his bargain with the Evil Queen and then comes back to raise his child, whom he names after his mother Alice. As Alice grows up in the tower, Hook frequently keeps her company by playing chess with her. However, Gothel catches him one day and curses his heart, forcing him to separate from his daughter. Alice eventually escapes the tower under unknown circumstances. Years later, Rapunzel’s younger daughter Drizella desires magic so she can be free of her mother. She goes to the tower, which is now in ruins, to sift through discarded magical items and happens to open a box which releases a giant flytrap. Regina witnesses this and manages to save her in time before she is eaten alive. After hearing Drizella's reasons for wanting magic, Regina decides to train her in witchcraft. Outside the tower, Drizella tries her hand at lifting a large stone but cannot hold it for more than a few seconds. Regina gives her a boost by purposely breaking off a debris from the tower, and as it begins falling down, Drizella manages to pulverize it into pieces. Following the successful lesson, they are interrupted by the appearance of Mr. Gold, who persuades Regina that Drizella's mother may be allowing her to learn magic for a sinister reason. Regina and Drizella then spy on Rapunzel through a mirror, where they discover the woman wanted Drizella's heart to be full of belief so she can sacrifice it to revive Anastasia. Heartbroken that she will never obtain her mother's love or be free of her, Drizella begs Regina to help kill her. Regina refuses, not wanting her heart to become dark, but a hardened Drizella makes up her mind to get someone else to do it instead. While still on a quest to find Alice, Hook asks Regina about what she saw at the tower and is saddened to learn that it is in shambles, but then Alice unexpectedly shows up to reunite with him. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Gothel's tower is featured in the title card for "Wake Up Call".File:706Title.png |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *Two decorative boxes that were sitting on the coffee table in Regina's living room in "Bleeding Through"File:318ThrowingKnife.png and "The Savior"File:601WhyAreYou.png (one of them can also be seen on a side table in "Murder Most Foul")File:612Robin.png are used to decorate Gothel's living room. One is sitting on a shelf,External screenshot from "Eloise Gardener" #1 while the other one is sitting on the bedside table.External screenshot from "Eloise Gardener" #2 Appearances References Category:Once Upon a Time Locations